


Right There, Honey

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reconciliation Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: It was such a vulnerable thing, she reflected, to let herself be loved by him. The first time she had allowed it, foolish in love and in lust, all she had gotten was a baby bump and a ball and chain to the life of a farmer’s wife. She had sworn to herself to be much more mindful of when she permitted it, but she saw now how misguided she had been to think her life was made harder by having him in it. They both showed the better of themselves by letting the other in, by trusting in the other. He was easy to love, all things considered. It was easy to be in love with him.A short bit that directly follows the end of the show and the Dikrats parents having some adult fun together to rekindle their marriage again. Very tender.
Relationships: Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Right There, Honey

The Dikrats were bathing in the joyful waters of Oregon. Mouthface and Craphole were bickering but laughing together, splashing each other as they both tried to trick their sibling into falling face first in the water. Grandpa was as nimble as he had been in his youth, swimming more laps than any of them. Even the ox was rolling around in the clear blue waters of the lake as merrily as a cub. Slippery When Wet might have stared at the pretty sight, a family united and content, if it weren’t for the last and best member of the family.

Her puppy dog of a husband had slipped away a little farther from the rest and he was standing ankles deep in the shore of the lake staring at its expanse. Ripples of blue gave way to the crispest green in the distance, forests so lush and vibrant they could have spent hours or days exploring every part, breathing in the freshest air they had ever known deep in their lungs. If he heard her come close, he didn’t show it. She grabbed two bottles from their travel − Mike’s Hard from the inn originally but long since refilled only with water, though they gave a fancier look than a plain metal canteen.

"Come on, Jack Bauer," she said softly. "The water’s just right."

She had never known him to be wistful or patient, yet his gaze was as quiet as the little hours of dawn and it was some seconds before he replied. The smile at his lips was as warm as the afternoon sun bathing them.

"Be right there, honey," he replied.

He turned back to her and was suddenly everything she had always known him again − goofy and silly, and making her heart race despite herself. She was sure she was laughing just as hard as him as he chased her around the little beach, wading a little through the waters and she wondered if the kids could see them get even more playful than them, what they would think. They splashed around, kicked water at each other, a simile of the fights they no longer would have. Swam a bit and her body was torn between numb from the biting water and on the edge for the delight of a moment carefree with her husband. He caught her, both arms around her waist from behind and lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all and, bursting in giggles, she stopped thinking of the kids, of her father, of anything at all that wasn’t him.

"Put me… Put me down!"

But Jack Bauer wouldn’t − how funny that he could do as he pleased and yet in this moment, she didn’t mind one bit. Strong arms hoisted her up across his shoulder like a burlap sack of grain he was carrying from barn to farm and she remembered being naked. She could think of nothing else at all now.

"I’ll put you down, alright," he said.

It wasn’t such a bad place to be in, carried by her husband in a bragging display of his strength. She supposed she had a better view of his butt than she had had in a while, which had never been a bad part of him at all. An arm around her legs to keep her secure, the other around her back, his step was more steady than hers would have been and she saw sand turn to dirt turn to moss under his feet. The joyful cries of the children faded away with every step and she stopped laughing, though she was smiling into Jack Bauer’s back. She tried to remember the last time she had felt so light, not a cloud of worry left in her.

"This place looks alright?" He asked, stopping very abruptly.

"Sure," she replied, grinning without even looking.

He let her down with great care on a cushiony patch of moss warmed by the sun all day. There were bushes around, short trees as a curtain for privacy, and Slippery When Wet remembered hiding between bales of hay so many years ago, in the flower bushes behind church, in the little creek nobody else knew about outside of town, anywhere at all she would have him. A pretty clearing in the woods of Oregon, a lakeside view wasn’t much different and she was taken with a surge of youth all of a sudden and beckoned him to her.

"Careful, now," she smiled into the soft kisses he gave her, "Cause my father’s just around and he’ll whoop you if he finds us."

Jack Bauer returned her grins, played along with the little game she would play on him, but in the warmth and innocence of their kisses, there was no pretense, no lie. The truest feelings were emerging again, long forgotten but finally shining as bright as this very day. He pulled her to his lap and she loved the strong arms around her waist, how steady, protective.

"I’ll beg for your hand in marriage," he said and grinned so warm, "And he won’t."

She remembered the day he actually had asked her parents for her hand. They had been furious at her bruised honor, even more at who had ruined it, but the thought of seeing her off and married had assuaged the blow a little bit. She had not been so sure herself and often thought she had would have much rather forgone husband and child altogether rather than have both, a life she had not longed for. Back then, she had thought that day was marking the start of her doom, no matter how much she had loved him, but in Jack Bauer’s arms today, she was realizing how misguided she had been. How much more there was to this man than she had known, how blessed they were with the family he had given her. A second chance of sorts.

They made out like they were sixteen and sneaking around again. Somewhere hidden, somewhere private with not a garment between the two of them, the innocence was soon forgotten, no matter how lighthearted she felt, how carefree. From her lips, his mouth traced kisses down her jaw, her neck where she was still damp from the swim. Her hand caught in his messy hair and she loved the fuzzy scratch of his beard against her skin.

"We’re gonna be okay now," he muttered in the crook of her neck, kissed down her collarbones, her breasts and how long since the last time she had held him there at her heart so full of love? "We’re gonna really happy."

She kissed the top of his head, more like a child than a husband but there was no mistake, none at all as to who she held in her arms now. A hand at the back of his neck encouraged him and he covered her with caresses, lips and mouth and tongue, one breast and then the other, a hungry pup given his first meal in days. She smiled at his eagerness, moaned at the passion.

"Yeah?" She breathed out.

Despite everything she felt quiet. She didn’t have it in herself to be sappy, not usually, but in this instant her love for him was overwhelming her and keeping calm was all she could do. He grinned at her and she might have drowned in those gray eyes. Another kind of swimming, smoothly sailing the flow of their desire and affections. She combed her fingers through his hair thickly, expectantly.

"Yes," he said, very sure of himself.

It was a late afternoon and there was but a hint of Oregon spring in the air, but Slippery When Wet could not remember the last time she had felt hot like this.

"You’re gonna make me happy?" She asked of him and kissed his lips.

She could not remember the last time she had felt love like this either. She wondered if she ever had. It wasn’t like when they were kids, though he had always been as cocky as he was mellow and then as now she had loved him for it. She didn’t see the old Jack Bauer Dikrats in those pretty eyes, though, not that handsome young farmer who had wooed her with his smiles and his arms − though he often told the story the other way around, being seduced by her. She saw the father of her children, the husband she had led and followed till the very end of the journey of a lifetime. She saw the love of her life, but it had taken this life they had lived together so far to see him so. All those years ago, she had known nothing at all. In his arms today, there wasn’t a thing they didn’t know together. His hand slid between her legs, softly brushing against the inside of her thighs and encouraged by her smiles, and his eyes sparkled with something mystical.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Yup, I’m gonna."

"You better," she said with a smirk she couldn’t quite hide, "Cause I’m not leavin’ you again. Not ever, and I don’t wanna be mad at you another day in my life."

This emotion in his eyes, how touched he was beyond any words, she wondered if this was new too. Maybe she had just never seen it before. She gave him another kiss and pulled back just as soon and loved how eager he was, leaning into her to linger the kiss a little more, craving her. She smiled. Kisses from his lips, from the tips of his fingers tapping impatiently. She toyed with a curl of hair between her knuckles, damp from the lake but drying under the spring Oregon sun.

"Are you gonna touch me, dear?" She asked.

Her voice was a mere whisper and she cleared her throat. Her heart was beating hard and she felt it heavy in her chest, in her arms, her legs straddling him. There wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t pulsing for him. His eyes widened with excitement.

"Y-Yeah!" He cried out and laughed a little.

He was thrilled, she saw, but also a bit nervous and if she could admit it to herself, so was she. They had done this so many times, though less and less as time went on and very seldom at all since Craphole had been born. Often just to please him, but today was no compromise. It was so much more real, more intimate than anything she had known, a connection rather than a chore. No worry left in the world to spoil it.

"Let me just…"

He laid her down gently under him and she rediscovered once more the naughty glint in his eyes when he knew he had her for himself. Often, she had ignored it, a tired life on the farm, on the trail, but today it was all she could think about and her legs parted to the touch of his hands. He kissed down the skin of her stomach, the patch of dark hair, grinned dumbly from between her legs and she leaned up on her elbows to better look at him there. She wanted to speak, but no word was enough.

"I’ll touch you," he said in a low voice and she loved his boldness. His fingers slid between her legs and touched her and she could feel his breath on her, so close he was. "You’re so beautiful, honey. You’ve always been so beautiful."

His lips were on her, giving this part all his love as well. It was such a vulnerable thing, she reflected, to let herself be loved by him. The first time she had allowed it, foolish in love and in lust, all she had gotten was a baby bump and a ball and chain to the life of a farmer’s wife. She had sworn to herself to be much more mindful of when she permitted it, but she saw now how misguided she had been to think her life was made harder by having him in it. They both showed the better of themselves by letting the other in, by trusting in the other. He was easy to love, all things considered. It was easy to be in love with him.

"Not like that," she told him suddenly, correcting the press of his fingers inside with a tug at his wrist, an odd angle that scratched her. "I’ve never liked it like that."

He grimaced with something like shame. His cheek leaned against her thigh − another sensation she had not realized she was missing.

"And you never told me?"

She brushed a curl of hair behind his ear and cupped his jaw in her palm. Her thumb stroked against stubble. She smiled.

"Well, no more secrets between us," she said softly. "I want you the best I can, Jack Bauer, and you got me to yerself whole too, so make good use of that."

His pout turned to a grin and when his mouth was on her again, he had a renewed burst of passion and made her whimper, all abandoned to her pleasure and not a lick of shame left in her. The air was pleasantly cool against her burning skin and she was alive with the quiet rustle of nature around them, the simple sounds of skin against skin. He wasn’t such a bad lover at all, she thought, though she had never known another man, though she had never so much as wanted another to know the difference. What he lacked in refinement, he made up for with the excitement in his heart. He had always been so foolishly thrilled to try and please her.

"That’s really nice," she said and felt his smile against her, the way his lips turned. "You make me feel all nice, honey."

"I want to," he said, his chin wet with how well he succeeded. "Honey, there’s nothing I don’t wanna give you."

Two fingers inside − he had always had such nice fingers, she thought and almost blushed like she was a young girl again − the press of his tongue in circles, the other hand at her breast where she covered it with her own, he had her so well taken care of she craved him all the more. Their eyes on each other and she forgot all about Oregon and the rest of the country, of the world. Nothing other than her husband mattered in this moment.

"Sit up," she told him and loved how quick he sat up, at her beck and call now and forever. She no longer wanted to boss him around, not when she trusted him to do his share alongside her, but she liked the urge all the same. She sat with him and touched his thigh with the flat of her hand. "There, nice and still, dear."

He was hard in her hand already when she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking leisurely up and down and slowly straddling his thighs again. He held her waist and pressed their faces together, a soft kiss or two but mostly just to feel her close against him.

"And that’s really nice too," he muttered. "Sweetheart, I’m sorry for everything I’ve…"

But she tugged at him tighter to tease him and shut him up and he groaned. His hips bucked into the touch a little and she loved him all the more for that.

"And I’m sorry too, but it’s all in the past. Let’s leave it all there behind."

She pushed herself even closer to him, guiding their hips together, teasing the tip of him against her.

"Cause for now, I’m only just your lovin’ wife."

She sank down onto him and might have laughed, so giddy she felt with emotion. Jack Bauer was struck by lightning or by love, gazing into her eyes with untamed adoration. She was on top – and she wasn't, their faces pressed against each other at the exact same level, the right level. She kissed him. The passion ran hot in her veins yet in this moment, she could rush none of it out. In this moment, she was too starved of her Jack to let the evening slip from them without making it last long and good.

"If you knew how much I love ya," she sighed out, too content to weave him poetry.

His hands were tight at her waist and their bodies moved as one with how she took him in the same roll of their hips together. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a good and long kiss, perhaps longer for the many years to forget, chief of all the painful few months on the trail.

"I do know," he said. "And I love you so much too."

This was more languid than they had known, less frantic, whether the rush of their youth or of a bored marriage bed eager to be done with. She rekindled all parts of her that had been fiery, the desire imbuing her whole and pouring in every kiss she gave her husband, every time he pushed up in her again. The ground was a bit too hard on her knees despite the moss, the air was starting to feel a tad too chilly but she only had to be held closer and it was forgotten. He kissed her neck again, her breasts, and she was hotter than a furnace.

"Lay me down, Jack, will ya?"

He laid her down without skipping a beat and how much better she felt with his warmth on top of her like the softest blanket, like the only protection she needed against any elements. Her legs tightened around his waist to better feel him and she loved the look in his eyes so much she never wanted to look at anyone else.

"Like this?"

She nodded and kissed him. His arms were around her face, nice and snug and she could hardly register anything else than him. She felt him better, too, and could feel that he was holding back a little, afraid to lose himself too quick.

"Just like that," she told him and touched his face, his shoulders, his hair, his arms, anything at all to feel close to him.

It wasn’t so much that she had forgotten how it felt like to make good love to him, but that even in the days she had done so passionately and impatiently, she now realized that it had not been this good. At one point on the trail, the bond between man and wife had deepened to a degree they had never known before. She had loved him well enough when she had taken him for a husband, but she was now in the sincerest, truest love with him and in a way, this was their first time in what their marriage was like today. It certainly felt new and improved. Suddenly she couldn’t bear the emotions and pulled him close to narrow any distance between them at all.

"I love you so damn much," she whispered in his ear. "And I’m so happy here with you."

Jack Bauer was moved by her words and she felt in every thrust how well placed her love was, how perfectly matched.

"I love you too, honey," he replied.

He kissed her neck a few times and breathed her in deep.

"I was so scared to lose you," he said, "Forever."

She had asked him to let the past remain there in the past, but this was an exception she could allow. If she was to be genuine and bare her true feelings to him, then the right thing was to receive the same in return and to cherish his honesty.

"But you haven’t," she told him and held him all the closer. Her hands were digging into his back so tight she wondered if she would leave marks. "I’m right here in your arms, darlin’."

He nodded and she loved the caress of his hair against her cheek and the deeper thrusts he gave, more focused than ever on her pleasure. She could feel his heavy breath against her ear and repaid it with soft moans of her own.

"You gave me two beautiful children, Jack Bauer."

"No," he retorted at once, "No, _you_ gave them to me."

She smiled, huffed a little in silent laughter. So enthusiastic, so ready to please and compliment. Perhaps she loved that too, so very much.

"We made ’em together, is what I mean," she said. "And we don’t have to stop at two…"

He was all the more animated, filled with a lust he just had to share. This was all too nice, all too perfect, with the innocence of the way they had loved each other at sixteen but the maturity now that they were past double that age. What a better love he made to her now, how well he took care of her and she of him. She was as surprised as him when she came but how much better he made it with every one of his last few pushes in her, how she clamped around him from everywhere to keep him right there when he spilled inside of her with a groan at her ear. Their hearts were racing, their breaths panting, and little by little the world started to exist again around them and he rolled them around to pull her close on top of him.

They cuddled there snug against one another perhaps longer than they had made love. Her head rested against his chest and their limbs were entwined together. She felt his heartbeat under her palm, strong and steady, and felt soothed by it. An arm around her back to hold her, fingers scratching her scalp so softly it tickled a bit and she buried her smiles in the skin of his torso. After a moment he started to talk and they told each other all about the dreams they finally had again, the hopes for their family and for themselves. Million dollar bill or not, she knew already they were in for such a better life here in Oregon.

"Mama? Dad, where are you?"

They might have stayed there forever if for the kids calling for them. Slippery When Wet bit her lip and glanced at him and for a moment they were in the same haste to be quiet and sneaky as all those years ago, but Craphole in turn cried for them and they had no heart to abandon their poor babies like that. Back to where they had crashed, they dressed again and Jack Bauer winked at her when he caught her staring at his butt as the denim jeans covered him all proper again.

"Well," he told the family, "Let’s go home, then, shall we?"

They walked together to their new town, the place they would settle hopefully for the rest of their lives, the place where they would thrive in joy and peace. It was darker by now and the kids were tired with the excitement of the day. Grandpa could barely walk straight, but then he never had been much good on his legs, not even in Oregon. They found a room at an inn, somewhere quiet till they found a place of their own the next day.

Tomorrow, they would settle for good, they would make a home and a new life and decide on what was to be done by each of them. The plans were yet hazy in their minds but Slippery When Wet had no doubt about it. They would be right at home and find it as comfortable and good as a home could get, and they would have as happy a happily ever after as any family deserved. God willing, they would do it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!! Especially for a ship that’s not super popular in fandom I like to know I’m not yelling at the empty void.


End file.
